A mixed-content document can be organized to display a combination of text, images, headers, sidebars, or any other elements that are typically dimensioned and arranged to display information to a reader in a coherent, informative, and visually aesthetic manner. Examples of mixed-content documents include articles, flyers, business cards, newsletters, website displays, brochures, single or multi page advertisements, envelopes, and magazine covers. In recent years, advances in computing devices have accelerated the growth and development of software-based document layout design tools and, as a result, increased the efficiency with which mixed-content documents can be produced. Typical design tools present a document designer with a variety of templates to choose from for each page of the document.